The apparatus and method disclosed herein, in general, relates to animal husbandry. More particularly, the apparatus and method disclosed herein relates to isolating one or more animals from a herd using an animal isolator.
Typically, in animal husbandry, animals are required to be isolated from a herd of animals for vaccination and for other medical reasons. The possessiveness of animals for their off-spring generally elicits violent reactions from the animals towards a person attempting to isolate the off-spring from the herd. Consequently, medical procedures and animal rearing processes that require isolating the animal off spring from the herd are hindered due to aggressive reactions from the animals.
The conventional techniques used for isolating animals include manual isolation which requires a significant amount time, effort and risk to a person who tries to isolate the off-spring. The off-spring, for example, a calf is conventionally isolated from the mother cow using a permanent fence or pens. However this technique requires a farmer performing the isolation to drive away the mother cow outside the fenced area and in the process the farmer is unprotected and is often attacked by the mother cow. There is a need for an isolation device mounted on a vehicle without requiring manual segregation and that allows isolation of the calf from the mother cow in a safe manner.
Hence, there is an unmet need for an animal isolator that facilitates the process of isolating one or more animals from the herd.